As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. For instance, a heterogeneous network may include various types of access nodes such as a higher power access node (macro cells) as well as one or more smaller, lower power network access nodes (small cells), such as microcells, femtocells, picocells, Home evolved Node Bs (HeNBs), and Enterprise evolved Node Bs (EeNBs). Further, each access node in the wireless network may provide or “deploy” one or more air-interface frequency bands for serving wireless devices on the network. For example, a particular small cell access node may deploy a different air-interface frequency band than is being used by the macro cell, a macro cell may deploy three different frequency bands, a neighboring macro cell with an overlapping range may serve two of the three frequency bands, etc. The plurality of frequency bands served in the same area enable UEs such as wireless devices to select specific frequency bands depending upon congestion, usage, application type, etc. However, current methods for reselection of frequency bands are inefficient, particularly when wireless devices are in idle mode and resume activity from idle mode.